Treatment effects of the selective serotonin reuptakae inhibitor, fluvoxamine, in Asperger's syndrome (AS) are being studied. In addition the age-related differences in the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of fluvoxamine in AS will be examined. Fluvoxamine will be studied in a prospective, open-label study in pre- and post-pubertal subjects ages 6 - 20.